


6 Days of Papcest

by alicedragons



Series: 12 Days of Papcest [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Papcest, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Papcestmas, Smut, chapters tagged individually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: A collection of works all focusing on different Papcest ships. Please note that these fics are vastly different from each other, and while some are lighthearted, there may be one or two darker fics. Each chapter will be tagged individually, so take note of the warnings.The non-Spicyhoney portion of my contribution to 12 Days of Papcest.





	1. Day 2 - Protect

**Author's Note:**

> **Ship:** TwistedLotus (Twistfell Papyrus/Sweetfell Papyrus). Both belong to Lady_Kit. Check out some works based on them **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036044/chapters/29818281)** and **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540559/chapters/33596667)** if you're interested.
> 
> **Tags:** Explicit sexual content, penetrative sex, blowjob, dom + bottom Lotus, sub + top Twist, friends with benefits

Lotus knew exactly why Twist popped in every other day, completely uninvited. “Jus’ tryna help ya settle in, sweetheart,” he’d say cheerily. “Surface’s a big place, an’ things don’ work the way they did Underground. If yer gonna be livin’ alone, yer gonna need a pal.”

“Well, I’m hardly alone with you here all the time, am I?” 

Twist would just grin. “Guess not!” So, Lotus would roll his eyes and make a disparaging remark about Twist’s resemblance to a baby koala, but beyond that, he didn’t make much of a fuss. If hanging around here made the big guy feel better, then so be it. His company wasn’t all that bad.

One evening, he showed up around dinner time. Lotus sighed when he opened the front door. “I only cooked for one,” he said wearily.

“Tha’s alright!” Twist said, bouncing inside. “I brought take out.” Lotus eyed the bag of food in his hand.

“... what is it?”

“Chinese.”

Lotus considered. “Is there enough for me?”

“‘Course, darlin’. I figured ya might’ve tried ta cook.”

Lotus grimaced, thinking of the over-crisp lasagne in the kitchen. “Fine. Put it on the table. The least we can do is pretend to be civilised and eat it off plates.”

They still sat on the couch, upon Twist’s insistence, with the TV on in the background. But the conversation was the evening’s entertainment. Lotus liked listening to Twist talk. His face lit up when he started getting into something he was passionate about. “... managed ta get Patches ta come along with me ta pick out a bike. He doesn’ like the things. Says they ain’t got any class. Ha! He drives a mustang, and he thinks he gets to talk about class…”

He moved his hands a lot when he spoke. Lotus watched them, fixating on his fingers. He had a mechanic’s hands, rough and scarred, broken and re-healed.  ~~ Lotus knew the scars weren’t really from Twist’s time working on cars, but it seemed more appropriate to believe so ~~ . Sometimes, he’d fantasise about those hands. Touching his face, running over his body, delving beneath his clothes and bringing him to pleasure…

“Ah shit, it’s gettin’ late. I should get going.”

Lotus glanced at the clock—it was almost midnight. He smiled pleasantly at Twist. “That’s a pity. I was hoping you’d stay the night.”

“I—” Twist swallowed, blinking. “I mean, that’s—I—” His uncharacteristic speechlessness made Lotus smile wider.

“You’re not misconstruing my intentions,” he said. “I think you know exactly what I’m asking.” He moved closer to Twist and rested a hand on his knee.

“Sweetheart…”

Lotus hesitated. “Do you not want this?”

Twist exhaled and laughed, shaking his head. “Yer—yer gettin’ me all wrong. This is—I mean,  _ fuck. _ ” Lotus preened. “But, are ya sure ya want this?”

“I’m initiating this, Twist. What do you think?”

Twist shook his head. “Right, no. I know. But I mean… ya c’n say no, if ya wanna.” Lotus lifted a brow and Twist sighed. “I don’ wanna make ya feel like ya gotta do anythin’, y’know? Ya don’ owe me anythin’...”

Lotus closed his eyes and inhaled, keeping his cool. “I  _ want  _ to fuck you, Twist. Am I not making my intentions clear enough?”

“Uh—nope, I mean yep. Crystal clear.”

“And this is something you want too?”

“Ha! Do I?”

In spite of himself, Lotus blushed. He held Twist’s hands in his lap, stroking his thumbs over the back of his rough mechanic’s hands. “And you understand that I’m not asking for anything more than sex, I hope?”

Twist’s grin didn’t falter. Not at all. “Yeah, ‘course. What else would ya be askin’ fer?”

Lotus smiled. “Good.” He pulled his legs up onto the sofa and leaned closer to Twist, cupping the back of his neck. Twist’s lit socket was bright, searching Lotus’s face eagerly. Lotus inhaled, brushing their teeth together, but not quite touching. “Is there anything I should know?”

“You askin’ if I’ve got somethin’ weird down there?”

Lotus laughed softly. “Anything you’re uncomfortable with?”

“Uh… nah. Nothin’ really.”

Lotus drew back, frowning. “Twist…”

“I’ll let ya know okay? If it comes up. Jus’... don’ wanna slow this down to unload my baggage on ya, y’know?”

Sighing, Lotus cupped Twist’s hand. “It’s not baggage, Twisted. We all have no-go zones. Me, for example. Don’t… don’t ask me to call you master. Or sir. Pet names are alright, but not those ones, or similar.”

There must have been something in Lotus’s tone, because Twist nodded quickly. “‘Course, got it.” He swallowed. “An’... an’ I guess, don’. Don’ tie me up, please?”

Lotus nodded. “Understood. And is there anything you  _ do  _ enjoy? Any… requests?”

For some reason, Twist’s smile faltered at that. “Uh… aw, sweetheart. Ya don’ gotta do anythin’ like tha’ fer me…”

Lotus tilted his head, then realised, with frustration, why Twist was reluctant. “I’m asking because I want this to be enjoyable for you, not because you’re paying me to fuck you,” he said, perhaps a little too sharply. Twist’s socket widened, and he blinked.

“O-oh, I—I didn’t mean…”

Lotus drew in a long breath, composing himself. “How about I start?” He positioned himself so his chest was pressed against Twist’s side, and his pelvis resting on Twist’s thigh. Placing a hand on his chest, he leaned in, and whispered, “For starters, I’d like to see you on your back. My only request is that you use your hands liberally. Anywhere you’d like, as long as it’s on me.” Twist gave a soft grunt. He was beginning to feel warm. Lotus brushed his fingers over his crotch and felt hardness. “Oh, just what I’d hoped.” He smiled against Twist’s jaw, breathing gently. “Now, I’ll ask you again, is there anything you wish to request of me?”

“Ha. Um…” Twist swallowed heavily. Already, his hands were wandering. Over Lotus’s hips and beneath his shirt, trailing up his spine. “I mean… shit. Wouldn’ mind seein’ ya with yer pretty mouth aroun’ my cock.”

“Sounds more than agreeable.” Lotus pressed himself into Twist, pushing him back against the arm of the sofa. He settled over him, half-sitting in his lap. Twist was staring up at him, eye-light blown wide. Between his teeth, gold magic glowed. Lotus stroked the side of his face, grazing his teeth over his jaw, then his mouth. Their tongues met, and they kissed softly. At first. The more Twist’s hands explored, the more heated the kiss grew, until Twist was pulling him into his lap, grinding up into him.

“Get your pants off,” Lotus said against his mouth, and Twist scrambled to undo his belt and yank his jeans down. Lotus sat back and took his cock in hand, humming as he stroked it. “My, my, you are well-endowed.”

Twist grinned, tongue between his teeth. “All the better ta pleasure ya with, my dear.” Lotus smirked, kissing him on the cheek before shifting backward so he was at eye-level with Twist’s cock. “Fuck, now tha’s a pretty sight,” Twist purred. He caressed Lotus’s jaw with his finger and Lotus tilted his head.

“Your other hand doesn’t look busy enough. How about you put it to work?” He gave Twist’s cock a playful lick and Twist grunted softly.

“Gimme somethin’ ta work an’ I will.”

“All in good time, I’d like to suck you off first.” Twist grinned, then groaned as Lotus swallowed his cock.

“Ohhh, fuck…” He held down Lotus’s head, fingers scratching over his skull. His other hand wandered to the back of Lotus’s neck, squeezing gently. Lotus bobbed his head then slid off, licking the slit. He swiped his tongue down the side and Twist slapped a hand over his mouth, panting. “Fuckin’ hell, yer gonna make me come b’fore I’ve even had the chance ta be inside ya.”

Lotus pulled off and smiled, licking away the precum dribbling from the tip of Twist’s cock. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” He climbed back on top of Twist, straddling his hips.

“Now darlin’, yer lookin’ far too clothed fer my likin’.”

“Well?” Lotus tilted his head. “Do something about it.” Twist chuckled and reached for his shirt, hastily unbuttoning it. Lotus let it fall off his shoulders, watching the magic rush through Twist’s joints as he surveyed him. He stroked down Lotus’s arms, then rested on his hips. “Pants too,” Lotus said quietly.

Twist laughed softly. “I know. Jus’ savourin’ it.” He undid Lotus’s zipper and slowly shifted his pants down his legs. Completely bare, Lotus leaned down, grinding their magic together. His cunt brushed the head of Twist’s cock; he was wet, and eager to have Twist inside him. “Thought I might get the chance ta taste ya as well,” Twist said, brushing a finger over his clit.

“Another time, maybe,” Lotus said, catching his wrist. “I’m a little preoccupied with the thought of having your delicious cock inside me now.”

“Ha. Well. That I c’n agree ta.” Twist’s hands were on his hips, guiding him down. Lotus pushed against his chest.

“You know what I want, Twisted? To hear you. Whether you have words or not is up to you.” He smiled and kissed Twist deeply, swallowing his soft moan when he took just the head of his cock. “But I would like to hear my name at least once.”

“Fuckin’ hell.” Twist growled, trying to pull him lower. “Jus’ let me fuck you already, sweetheart.” He nudged his cock between his folds, panting. Lotus brought one of Twist’s hands up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. Twist froze, staring up at him with fierce arousal. He squeezed Lotus’s iliac crest with his free hand. “Lotus, please,” he whined. “Fuck, please…”

Lotus reached beneath Twist’s shirt and dragged his fingertips down his chest, sinking onto Twist’s cock as he did, taking him deep. “Fuck,” he breathed. “It certainly didn’t feel this big in my mouth.”

Twist grunted out a laugh, breathless. “Certainly looks good goin’ inta ya,” he purred, thumbing Lotus’s clit. Lotus leaned down, pressing his head into the nape of Twist’s neck. When he was fully seated on his cock, he remained there, adjusting to the fullness. Twist clung to him, pinning him to his chest. “Fuck, yer so warm, feels real nice, fuck Lotus…”

Lotus closed his eyes, slowly lifting his hips then sinking back down. “I love it when you say my name like that,” he breathed, kissing Twist’s jaw.

“Hm, yeah? Do ya, love?” Twist grinned, nipping at his shoulder. “Gotta say, mine don’ sound too bad comin’ from you either.”

“Well, Twisted,” Lotus said, rocking his hips as he became more comfortable with the stretch. “Better lie back and enjoy the ride.” He sat up and exhaled. Finding a good spot, he ground his hips and Twist’s cock pressed a sweet pleasure point inside him. He shut his eyes and leaned back, bouncing himself in Twist’s lap. “You’re making me feel so good, Twisted,” he gasped.

“Oh, fuck… keep talkin’.”

“I love having you inside me. Feeling your hands on me.” He leaned down and pushed his tongue into Twist’s mouth. “Tasting you—stars, I’m going to come soon.”

“Oh… c’mon darlin’, lemme feel it.” Lotus purred and sat up, pulling off Twist’s cock. Twist groaned. “No… fuck, yer killin’ me.” His cock was completely erect, and dripping with their combined magic. “I was gettin’ so close.”

“There’s no need to be so dramatic,” Lotus said, rolling his eyes. “Here, sit back for me—that’s it…” He guided Twist to the edge of the sofa then climbed into his lap, kneeling just a few inches above his cock. Twist bucked his hips but Lotus pushed down on his thighs, holding him still. “Not like that. I want you to sit back and relax for me. Do what you will with your hands.”

As Lotus lowered himself back down onto Twist’s cock, Twist squeezed his hips, not so much controlling as following his movements. Lotus rubbed his clit as he bounced in Twist’s lap, moaning. “Fuck, I’m going to come.” He leaned into Twist as he rode him. “Will you do the same for me, love? Will you let me feel your cum inside me?”

“Fuck,” Twist moaned. “Ya wan’ it inside ya?”

“Yes, now let me feel it. Come on, I need it.”

Twist cursed breathlessly. “Shit, gimme a second.” He clutched onto Lotus’s hips and bounced him vigorously in his lap. Lotus cried out and clung to Twist’s shoulders.

“Holy fuck, that’s it, Twist. Fuck, right there—yes,  _ fuck! _ ” He wrapped his arms around Twist’s neck and kissed him as his orgasm rushed through him in a warm burst. Wet filled him as Twist came, and he leaned into him, panting.

Twist groaned against his shoulder as he leaked into him. “Fuck… yer good a’ that. Tha’ was… pretty fuckin’ hot.” Smiling, Lotus climbed off him and headed into the bathroom down the hall, where he wet a towel and wiped himself down. Grabbing a fresh one from the linen cupboard, he returned to Twist, who accepted it with a breathy thanks.

Lotus buttoned his shirt back up and pulled on his jeans. “You’re welcome to share my bed—otherwise, the guest room is down the hall.” He nodded at Twist from the foot of the stairs. “Goodnight, Twisted.”

It didn’t come as a surprise when Twist took him up on his offer to share his bed. He climbed in behind Lotus silently and curled around him, holding him tightly to his chest. Lotus wasn’t a fool. He knew why Twist came here, and no, it wasn’t for his company, or even for sex.

Lotus didn’t mind, really, that Twist felt protective over him. In truth, now that he’d gotten to know the big idiot, he liked going to sleep assured that he was safe too.


	2. Day 4 - Embellish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash loves adorning Rus in his most treasured possessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ship:** HoneyMoney
> 
> **Tags:** Explicit sexual content, collaring, handjobs, frottage, cum marking

Cash and Rus only slept together on occasion. It was a casual arrangement. No strings attached, the way they both preferred it. But Cash was guilty of enjoying Rus more than he should have—in ways he shouldn’t have. He liked dominating his partners. Giving up control was… difficult for him. Most of his sexual partners didn’t mind letting him take the reins, but Rus offered him something unique in the way he submitted to Cash.

He was just so _willing,_ so pliable, so soft, utterly begging Cash to take him, to possess him. The very thought of it made Cash’s mouth water and his magic stir. He found it very difficult to turn Rus down, less because he couldn’t and more because he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to. His desire for Rus grew stronger each time they saw each other, and he was in no mind to stop it. Cash had several sexual partners, but Rus was his favourite. There were things he did with (to) Rus that he wouldn’t dream of asking of his other partners. There were pleasures he could only indulge in with Rus.

Sometimes, he’d ask Rus to stay the night knowing he hadn’t packed a change of clothes, just for the opportunity to offer him his own. Seeing Rus bundled in his jackets, or adorned in his robes, or wound in one of his scarves, made his magic melt into his pelvic cavity. And perhaps it was wishful thinking, or a trick of his imagination, but sometimes Cash caught a glimmer of sly knowing in Rus’s eye—a hint that he might find the act just as gratifying as Cash did.

Sometimes, Cash liked to buy Rus things, just to see if he’d wear them. He was careful in his selection of garments—anything too glamorous would give the game away, anything too drab was hardly suitable for Rus’s porcelain bones. He liked to take Rus with him, let him browse and pick his favourites. A pink nightshirt, a pair of velvet slippers, a silk robe, a chain made of solid gold…

Whatever he asked, Cash delivered. Enthusiastically. There was nothing more thrilling than seeing his eyes light up when Cash had a new gift for him.

Sometimes, he wore Cash’s gifts when they slept together. Their own private moment where Cash could treasure him. Sometimes, he wore them when Cash came over for dinner with Rus’s family. They’d sneak glances over the table, and Rus would tease him with smiles. And sometimes, he wore them in public, when Cash wanted nothing more than to thrust him to the ground and mark him, to ensure everyone present knew just whom he belonged to.

Whether their shared moments were public or private, there was nothing Cash enjoyed more than seeing Rus looking pretty—embellished, and utterly his.

On a cool Saturday evening, while they were taking a walk through the city markets, Rus caught Cash’s hand mid-step. Cash stopped and followed Rus’s eyes to a dazzling piece of artwork—a leather collar, plain black but for a single golden jewel embedded at its centre. Heat suffused him. Rus squeezed his hand and Cash saw magic flushing his neck as he swallowed.

And _oh,_ how he yearned to feel that neck beneath his hands, bound by _his_ collar.

“how much?” he asked the vendor, snatching up the collar. The way Rus’s eyes sparkled made his soul gleam. He wasn’t sure which of them got the teleport in first, but they were home before their coins had hit the vendor’s table.

Rus pushed him back onto the bed, scrambling on top of him and tugging his shirt open to kiss his ribs. “no.” Cash gripped the back of his neck and pulled his head up, making him whine unhappily. “on your knees.” Rus was obedient—always _so_ obedient—sliding off the bed and onto the carpet without a moment’s hesitation. Cash sat on the edge of the bed and Rus leaned his head into his lap, purring. He nudged the collar in Cash’s hand, looking at him with pleading. “tell me what you want,” Cash murmured.

“to be yours.”

Cash closed his eyes and whispered a curse. He leaned down and kissed Rus’s skull. “wait here.” He walked over to the dresser, opening his jewellery box. Glancing at Rus, he picked out a set of bracelets. Rus waited dutifully on the floor, but he fidgeted impatiently. “come here,” Cash said, beckoning to him. Rus stood up and Cash reached for him, drawing him in so that he could look at him. Rus played with Cash’s ribs, tracing his fingers between them. “may i undress you?” Cash asked, and Rus nodded. He pulled Rus’s sweater over his head, then his shirt, leaving his ribs bare. 

He let out a breath and ran his hands over Rus, his bones like silk beneath Cash’s fingers. “beautiful,” he breathed, earning himself a soft blush. “so beautiful.” 

He knelt on the carpet and undid Rus’s pants, letting them fall around his ankles. Smirking up at Rus, he kissed up his femurs, stopping when he reached the magic congealing around his pelvis. He kissed that too, lightly, then stood up. “give me your hands.” He held Rus’s wrists delicately, kissing his fingertips before draping the bracelets around them. He slid a set of gold rings onto Rus’s fingers, then hung a thin chain around his shoulders.

His neck, he left bare, for now.

He took a piece of ribbon from his jewellery box and tied it around Rus’s thigh, and finally, attached a small lace anklet. Rus smiled down at him, lifting a brow bone, though his cheek was belied by his deep blush. “am i pretty enough for you now?” he purred.

Humming, Cash kissed his way all the way up Rus’s leg, then rested his head on his hip, breathing him in. “not quite,” he said. He stepped back to admire his work and his breath caught. “mm. you are looking quite delectable, though, i have to say.” So unbelievably beautiful and all _his._ He guided Rus’s hand to his crotch, where his magic was hard and hot.

“would you like a taste then?” Rus tilted his head, making a display of his neck. His eyes flickered to the collar atop the dresser and he stepped close, pressing his bare thigh between Cash’s legs.

Cash grunted and wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging him in and placing his mouth delicately over Rus’s neck. “do you want this?” He was already reaching for the collar, undoing the strap.

“yes.” Rus spoke without hesitation.

Cash held the collar at eye level, and Rus’s eye-lights glowed. “are you sure?” Cash asked. Again, Rus nodded with absolute certainty. Exhaling, Cash reached out and placed the collar around his neck, sealing the clasp. He didn’t let go of the leather when he stepped back to study Rus, so painfully gorgeous and enticing. He pulled on the collar to draw Rus in, crushing him against his body and kissing his neck.

“oh…” The breath left Rus as Cash sank his teeth in, tasting magic beneath his tongue. “h-how do i taste?” Rus asked. Cash’s answering growl was enough to make him laugh softly. “it feels so good. your collar, around my throat. it feels good, knowing i’m yours…”

“ _fuck._ ” Cash kissed Rus hard, letting him taste himself. He guided Rus to the bed and lowered him onto his back, never letting go of the collar. Rus’s cock pressed against his own through his pants. There was heat in Rus’s gaze, his eyes locked on Cash’s face. “tell me what you want,” Cash said, stroking his jaw tenderly.

Rus opened his mouth, sockets wide. “you,” he breathed. “you. i want you—cash, i _need_ you—” Cash stifled his words with another kiss, grunting when Rus groped him through his jeans.

“hands to yourself, pet,” he growled, pinning Rus’s wrist to the bed. The chains glittered beneath his fingers. He leaned over Rus and ground slowly into him, giving the collar a soft tug. Rus shut his eyes and groaned. He squirmed, but Cash had him pinned. “oh... oh, fuck.” Cash listened to Rus whine as he ground against him. “i want you to say it for me.”

“i’m yours,” Rus whimpered. Cash closed his hand around Rus’s neck, choking off his air. Rus coughed, struggling. 

“louder,” Cash hissed. “say it louder.”

Rus gasped for air. “‘m y-yours,” he choked out.

“yes,” Cash groaned, touching his teeth to Rus’s jaw. “yes, you are. you’re mine. you’re all mine.” Rus wrapped his legs around Cash’s waist, dragging their bodies together and increasing the delicious friction between them. Cash’s cock was heavy, his climax nearing. He hadn’t even taken his pants off.

He could tell by the way Rus breathed that he was close too, shallow gasps and faint whines. Cash ground harder against him, reaching down to pump his cock. He bit the collar, then kissed Rus’s neck until he felt warmth spurting over his hand. Purring with deep satisfaction, he reached into his pants, using Rus’s cum to make himself slick, before pumping himself to completion, spilling magic over Rus’s spine and pelvis.

Rus clung to him and didn’t let go, even when Cash rolled them onto their sides. Exhaling, he rested his head on Rus’s shoulder. They were a mess, sticky with each other’s cum and damp with sweat. Rus dozed, cradling Cash against him. Sighing into Rus’s neck, Cash murmured, “you know… i think i’m in love with you.”

Shifting, Rus bundled himself closer to Cash. He guided his hand up to his neck, resting it on the collar. “yeah,” he whispered, the corner of his mouth turning up. “i know.”


	3. Day 6 - Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus's clients come in many shapes and forms, but Edge is perhaps the most unusual. Lotus doesn't mind. After all, he's always been drawn to the broken ones. He has a knack for fixing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ship:** SpicyLotus (UF Papyrus/Sweetfell Papyrus)
> 
> **Tags:** Escort-style work, implied prostitution, LV issues, hurt/comfort, fluff
> 
> Lotus belongs to Lady_Kit.

Lotus’s first estimation of Edge was miles off. Usually when he got clients that looked like Edge, he was in for a bit of a rough ride, so to speak. The ones dripping with LV often required careful handling—and a little durability. Instead, Edge had asked him to put on a pot of tea and take a seat.

“Police informant?” Lotus had echoed, blinking. “You want me to spy for you?”

Edge had straightened his tie—a nervous habit he had, Lotus had quickly learned—and nodded. “Essentially, yes. There’s been word of illegal behaviour in your establishment. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble,” he’d added upon seeing the look on Lotus’s face. “And neither is your job. We simply want to keep things tidy. The work you do is invaluable to our society.”

Lotus had nodded slowly. “I see… and how valuable is our work to you?” He’d asked it with a gentle smile and a hand on Edge’s knee. That had earned him little more than a grunt.

“I respect your profession and wish to keep it healthy.” Edge had spoken stiffly. “Do I have your support?”

“Certainly. Your wish is mine, too. I’ll keep an eye out. Are you going to finish your tea?”

“I suppose I will.”

“And are there any further services you require of me?” Lotus had rested his hand on top of Edge’s to ensure his intent was clear. But upon his words, Edge’s discomfort had immediately become apparent. Lotus had withdrawn at once, smiling gently. “Perhaps not.”

“I will be paying for regular sessions with you, under the guise that we are…” Edge had given a vague wave, clearing his throat. “I am trusting you to keep the truth of our activity to yourself. It is in the best interest of this investigation that your superiors not know about this.”

“Naturally. It’s our secret.”

And so their sessions went. After gathering the information he needed from Lotus, Edge would stay to finish his tea, then depart without further indulgence. When he arrived, he often did so with exhaustion in his voice, and tension in his shoulders, carrying an unseen burden. Lotus would make him tea, then clean the flowers off his face while he gave his report.

From their short sessions, he’d learned a lot about Edge. Closeness was okay, touching wasn’t. Smiles were ignored, but not unappreciated if one looked closely enough. Chamomile had the best effect, and his eyes wandered when Lotus wore silk. On the best of days, he’d leave without that thread of tension he so often arrived with, and Lotus would quietly congratulate himself on a job well done.

Overall, Edge was… an interesting client.

One evening, he arrived surlier than usual. The static in the air was harsher, LV rampant. Lotus welcomed him as always, pouring his tea and offering him a seat. “I’ll stand,” Edge said, waving him off. He paced the room and Lotus watched him uneasily. “Well?” Edge looked at him. “Report?”

Quickly, Lotus ducked his head, nodding. “Nothing outside of the usual. A few more unexplained pay cuts to the less profitable ‘pieces. And there have been whispers about threats made against them. I was talking to one of the newer ‘pieces, and… well, she was a bit reluctant to talk, but I got the impression blackmail may have been involved when she signed her contract.”

Edge listened attentively as he gave his report, but not once did he look at Lotus. Once he’d finished speaking, he nodded stiffly. “Thank you for your time. I should be on my way now.”

“Oh, of course…” Lotus fidgeted, then glanced at the tray on the nightstand. “You haven’t finished your tea. Perhaps…” He fell silent when Edge eyed the full cup. His posture was stiff, and he fiddled with his tie.

“I…” He drew himself up and nodded. “Very well. Yes. I suppose I ought to stay a little longer in that case.” He picked up the cup and sat down. He drank too quickly and his fingers shook around the handle of the small cup. Tea splashed over the rim and onto the carpet. “Oh, f-forgive me,” he said hastily, standing up.

“It’s no bother. Allow me.” Lotus wet a cloth in the basin of water on his dressing table and dabbed at the spill. “Sit down, I’ll take care of it—and finish your tea.” Edge hesitated for a moment, then obediently returned to the sofa. He was quiet while Lotus cleaned, but his hands still shook. After wiping up the spill, Lotus poured his own cup of tea and sat down next to Edge. “How is your tea? Hot enough?” Edge nodded silently. Tapping his finger on the rim of his cup, Lotus asked, “How are you feeling?”

Edge looked at him, frowning slowly. “I’m fine…”

“Are you?”

“Yes. I am.”

Lotus smiled faintly and nodded. He projected subtly while he sipped his tea. Edge was a detective. Undoubtedly, he’d be able to—well, detect it if Lotus projected too strongly. He had several stubborn clients, and Edge was three of them, but he knew how to handle this. He pushed gently with his magic, and smiled into his cup when he heard Edge exhaling.

“Is everything okay with you?” Edge asked quietly.

Lotus blinked. “Me? Yes, everything’s fine with me.”

“You mentioned threats.” Lotus nodded slowly, frowning. “And… you haven’t been threatened, have you?”

“No, I haven’t… not yet.”

Edge’s brow furrowed. He couldn’t quite meet Lotus’s eye. “You’ll let me know at once if you are?”

“Of course. I’m your informant.”

“No, I mean—I mean, I would be willing to step in.” Edge was twisting his tie around his hand, staring hard at the floor. “As a—a friend.”

A surprised laugh escaped Lotus, which he immediately regretted. Edge’s jaw had gone tight and he was staring at the floor. “Oh, how…” Lotus cleared his throat. “You consider me a friend? I’m honoured.”

Placing his empty cup on the table, Edge shook his head. “More of a colleague—a work friend, if you will.”

Lotus finished the last of his tea and placed his cup next to Edge’s. “Well, friend, you ought to know that I am quite capable of taking care of myself. As much as I appreciate your concern.”

Edge looked taken aback. “No—of course, I realise that. But… I would like to know, regardless. As a detective, it would be my job to investigate any tragedies that might befall those who… got on your bad side.”

The corner of Lotus’s mouth twitched. “What makes you think I have a bad side?”

“Even the sweetest monsters have darkness in them.”

That should have frightened Lotus, really, but instead, he found himself struggling not to smile wider. “Well, I’ll do my best to keep you informed. I would hate to get in the way of your investigation.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Edge eyed his empty cup. “I’d best be going…”

He stood up, and in a split-second decision, Lotus took a risk. He reached out and cupped Edge’s wrist in both his hands. Edge spun around with wide sockets. “Are you certain you wouldn’t like to stay?” Lotus asked. “Just a little longer?”

Edge glanced at the door, conflicted. “I…” Lotus breathed out and gave a gentle push of _safety, calm, security._ Sighing, Edge nodded. “A little longer, I suppose.” He sat back down. Lotus hadn’t released his hand. Cautiously, he slipped his fingers between Edge’s, stroking them delicately. Edge accepted the touch, and to Lotus’s surprise, he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed, and he sank back against the wall.

He wasn’t sleeping. Lotus almost wondered if he ever slept. But it was as peaceful as he’d ever seen him. His breathing was deep, and his shoulders relaxed. He was barely frowning. Projecting softly, Lotus cupped his hand and leaned his head against his shoulder, joining him in his moment.

 

“Will I be seeing you tomorrow?” Lotus asked. Edge stopped at the door and frowned.

“No, not until next week…”

Lotus folded his hands in his lap. “What if I have more information for you tomorrow? Come next week, I may have forgotten it.” He watched Edge with a pleasant smile, and slowly, Edge nodded.

“Very well. In the interest of the investigation, I’ll return here tomorrow.”

“I’ll order some more chamomile for my room.” Lotus’s smile warmed. “See you tomorrow, Edge.”

Edge left looking a little dazed, but Lotus was certain he caught a twitch of a smile on his face. A strange client indeed, but easily Lotus’s favourite.


	4. Day 8 - Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't know how much longer he can keep Slim from falling apart. Especially when he's barely holding himself together.
> 
> But he's never been one to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ship:** Mapleblossom (UT Papyrus/SF Papyrus)
> 
> **Tags:** Implied non-con, implied physical abuse, implied torture, non-graphic injuries, captivity, sexual slavery, hurt/comfort.
> 
> Please heed these warnings. This one is dark.

Papyrus was sitting on his bed when he heard the commotion outside. He tiptoed to the door and peered into the hallway. His chest seized up. Two of the Master’s servants were dragging a barely-conscious Slim down the passage. He was hunched over and trembling; even from this distance, Papyrus could see the fissures in his bones, and the droplets of blood that dotted the ground behind him.

Silently shutting his door, Papyrus squeezed his hands together and exhaled, fighting back tears. He slid down against the door, sinking to the ground and burying his face in his hands. He knew it was no use blaming himself, but the guilt and shame crushed him regardless.  _ Slim got hurt because of him the Master targeted Slim because of him because Slim was always defending him and protecting him it was his fault it was his fault— _

He cast aside those thoughts.

He couldn’t stop the Master from doing what he wished with their bodies. He couldn’t stop what the Master did to Slim. He couldn’t stop Slim’s suffering. Not entirely. But he could still cling to the shred of control he had over himself and his life. He could slip Slim half his daily portion when the Master was starving him as punishment. He could sneak into Slim’s room after his sessions to patch him up. He could close his eyes and think of Slim when the Master was… using him. His body may have belonged to the Master, but his mind belonged to himself. And his soul…

Papyrus shut his eyes and pressed his small ribbon bracelet to his mouth. Slim’s magic prickled within it, faint, but there. Slim wore an identical one, infused with Papyrus’ magic. The ribbons were their assurances to one another. Something to keep each other close. When the servants delivered Papyrus’ portion to him in the evenings, he kept his ribbon hidden beneath his mattress, lest they confiscate it. Upon the Master’s orders, none of his pets were allowed any possessions of their own beyond the clothes and toys he gave them.

Papyrus kept his toys on a shelf. An old ragdoll; a broken music box; a diary without a pen; and a candle, almost burnt to the wick. They were rewards he’d received from the Master for good behaviour. He kept them displayed in case the Master decided to visit, but when he looked at them, his insides churned.

Tonight, he vowed, he’d see Slim. The Master’s pets weren’t permitted to have contact with each other outside of sessions, unless they got his express permission. And to earn favours from the Master, one had to do him favours in return. Papyrus had no intentions of granting the Master any favours, so, once the manor had fallen silent and everyone had retired for the night, he slipped from his room and crept across the hall.

None of the Master’s pets were allowed to have locks on their doors. In these instances, it was a small blessing. Papyrus crept into Slim’s room and quietly shut the door behind him. The window was open, letting in an icy breeze. And on the mattress, Slim was curled up, completely bare and quivering violently.

Papyrus rushed over. “Slim? Slim, are you awake? It’s me.” Slim stirred and opened his sockets, but his eye-lights were barely there. Papyrus swallowed back tears. “Oh… he’s h-hurt you so much.”

“you should go,” Slim croaked weakly. “if the master finds out—”

“I don’t care,” Papyrus said firmly, composing himself. He strode over to the window and closed it, then lay beside Slim on the mattress. “Where are your sheets?” he asked. “And your clothes? Did they—?” Slim just shook his head, clinging to himself. Papyrus shut his eyes then took off his shirt and wrapped it around Slim’s shoulders.

“d-don’t…”

Papyrus hushed him, stroking his face. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“but, the master—”

“Don’t you worry about him. Just hold onto me, okay?” Papyrus tucked Slim’s head against his chest and, very slowly, Slim reached out his trembling fingers and curled them around Papyrus’ arm. Papyrus’ ribbon hung around his frail wrist. “You put it back on,” Papyrus said with a small smile. Slim hummed in faint acknowledgement and burrowed himself into Papyrus’ hold. Papyrus wrapped his body wholly around Slim, holding him tight. His bones were like ice. Papyrus let out a shaky breath and kissed his skull. “I’m going to look after you.”

Slim whimpered quietly, too exhausted to move. The mattress was still damp with marrow. Bundling Slim up tightly, Papyrus exhaled, extending just a breath of healing magic. It would be enough to keep Slim warm for the night, at the very least. Gradually, Slim’s tight posture softened, and he melted against Papyrus. “papyrus,” he whispered hoarsely. “if the master finds out you’re here…”

“He can’t break me,” Papyrus said stubbornly. “I won’t let him, not as long as you’re still here.” He spoke assuredly, for Slim’s sake, but in truth he was dreading the morning. That didn’t matter, for now. He was here, and Slim was safe and loved. “Go to sleep,” he whispered. “I’m not leaving you.” He squeezed Slim, tears prickling at his sockets. “Not after all you’ve done to keep me going.”

Slim lifted his head, just slightly, and touched his mouth to Papyrus’ jaw. “thank you.”

Papyrus shut his eyes, resting his chin atop Slim’s skull. “Sleep.” 

Slim drifted off quickly but Papyrus couldn’t. He didn’t care much for sleep. He was comfortable here, with Slim tucked safely in his arms. The Master may have owned his body, but his mind was still his own. And his soul was Slim’s.


	5. Day 10 - Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based on Lady_Kit's Atypical fic series!)
> 
> Rus and Cash have always rubbed each other up the wrong way. Perhaps it's time for them to rub each other up the right way (with a little help from Edge).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ship:** SpicyHoneyMoney (Edge/Rus/Cash)
> 
> **Tags:** Atypical, vampire Edge, sex demon Rus, siren Cash, explicit sexual content, penetration, blowjob, masturbation, threeway, hate sex (kinda, not really), biting, soul sex, technically dom Rus but Cash is a brat who won't stay put.
> 
> Yes, I technically cheated with this prompt. I wasn't meant to do Spicyhoney for this half of 12 days ^^' But I couldn't resist these three.

Cash came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs and sighed. The vampire and the sluttubus were tangled together on the living room sofa, mouths locked together. Cash cleared his throat loudly, lifting an irritated brow when they looked up. “what’s the matter?” the sluttubus drawled. “not enjoying the show?” He nipped at the vampire’s neck, watching Cash with lazy eye-lights.

Narrowing his sockets, Cash glanced between them. He then looked very deliberately at Edge and licked his teeth, smirking. His intentions didn’t go unnoticed. Immediately, Rus’s smile melted to irritation. “too bad this is a private viewing,” he said coldly, turning over to kiss Edge’s neck.

Clearing his throat, Edge pushed him off. “If you’re only fucking me to get on his nerves, then I suggest you find another way to pass the time.” The disgruntled look on the demon’s face pleased Cash immensely. He slumped into the sofa, pouting up at Edge while he buttoned his shirt.

“babe, wait, c’mon…”

Edge levelled him with a cool look. “Honestly, at the very least, you could have extended him an invitation.” The sheer horror on Rus’s face deepened Cash’s satisfaction tenfold. His sockets widened and he looked at Cash sharply.

“should he be so lucky!” he sputtered, incredulous.

The corner of Edge’s mouth twitched. Schooling his features to cool indifference, he turned to look at Rus. “Should he?”

“i’m not fucking the fish,” Rus snapped. He glared at Cash, who rolled his eye-lights and nodded at Edge, lifting a brow bone. Something ticked in Rus’s expression, but he just sighed and placed an arm around Edge’s waist. “sun’s coming up anyway. we were just going to bed.” He tugged Edge towards the stairs but Edge stopped, glancing at Cash.

“Would you like to join us?”

Rus smacked his arm. “he wasn’t invited!”

“Oh, stop behaving like such a brat. Twist and Pup aren’t here. He’ll be all alone downstairs.” Rus huffed, scowling at the floor. Edge rolled his eye-lights, but met Cash’s eye with a smile.

As tempted as Cash was to continue taunting Rus, a salt bath sounded a lot nicer than a bed. Regretfully, he nodded in the direction of the bathroom. “Ah.” Edge nodded. “Of course. Perhaps another time.” Cash nodded, eyeing Rus with a smirk. He received a dark look in return.

 

Cash quickly learned that it was unbelievably easy to rile Rus up. So much as looking at the vampire earned him sideways glances and quiet disgruntlement. Touch him, and Rus was practically fuming. And the best part was that Edge seemed very content to play along. In fact, he often returned Cash’s flirtations. In those instances, seeing the look on the demon’s face brought Cash nothing less than sheer delight.

One evening, after Twist had taken Pup out for a run, Cash was passing the bedroom when he caught a glimpse of Edge and Rus on the bed. He slowed down, peering inside, mostly out of curiosity. They were lying side-by-side on the bed, barely touching, but not unmindful of each other. They were speaking softly, words that Cash couldn’t hear, yet he could sense their tenderness. There was a faint, warm spark of magic in the air. Edge reached out and brushed Rus’s cheekbone with the back of his hand, shutting his eyes briefly.

Cash looked away. This felt too private. Too intimate. He shouldn’t be seeing this.

“Cash.”

He turned. Edge was looking at him. “Why don’t you come and join us?” Cash frowned, hovering at the door. Rus was watching him warily, his expression guarded. “Please.” Edge smiled, reaching out. “We’d love to have you.” Rus pinched his arm and he slapped his hand away.

For the sake of pissing the demon off, Cash approached. He stopped at the bed, and Rus scowled up at him. “Come on, love,” Edge said gently. “Make space for him.” When Rus didn’t move, he sighed and climbed off the bed, indicating for Cash to get in. He ended up between the demon and the vampire, and _oh,_ the demon was not happy about that. Cash cast him a smile over his shoulder, nestling against Edge.

“is this really necessary?” Rus asked stiffly, eyeing them closely. Cash turned over and signed ‘you’re welcome to leave’, earning him a very different sign in return. Edge caught Cash’s hands and held them still.

“It would be a lot more satisfying for us all if you stayed, love,” he said gently, reaching over Cash to cup Rus’s jaw. Rus turned his head away and Edge sighed. “Okay. If you must be stubborn, then we’ll just have to entertain ourselves.” Cash shivered at the cool scrape of Edge’s teeth against his neck. He went still, swallowing. Edge’s breaths were light against his jaw. “Is this alright?” he asked softly.

Rus was watching them closely. Only, the look on his face was not one of frustration, but one of… interest. His eye-lights flitted between Edge and Cash, bright but hazy. Without taking his eyes off Rus, Cash nodded slowly. Edge hummed against the back of his neck. “Good boy.” He kissed his jaw, carefully turning his face to reach his mouth. Cash shut his eyes, losing himself in the cool scent of Edge’s mouth.

Then he was being yanked back, and suddenly, it was Rus’s mouth instead of Edge’s. The kiss was rougher, more forceful. Rus pulled back sharply, his eye-lights burning gold. “no—no, if we’re doing this, then we’re doing it on my terms.” Cash heard Edge’s soft laughter behind him.

“If you say so, love.”

Rus pressed his teeth together in hard line, glaring at Cash. “and you?” His cheeks were flushed, and he was breathing hard. Arousal and anger were just a thread different, it appeared. Pushing against his chest, Cash leaned over him, smiling. He inhaled him. He was sweet and warm in comparison to Edge’s cool spice.

“I think that’s a yes,” Edge purred from behind Cash, stroking his shoulder. Rus was still regarding him with mild contempt, lying noncompliant beneath him. Cash traced his clavicle with a fingertip. The flush of his delicate bones resembled that of pure gold. Leaning down, he closed his mouth over the bone, magic filling his mandible.

“off me,” Rus growled, pushing him away. Cash recoiled, scowling. He looked at Edge, but he was still regarding the scene with a keen glint in his eye. “get on your back, tuna sandwich,” Rus ordered, pushing him down. Cash complied, but only for Edge’s sake. Blood red magic was visible between his teeth. The sight was… pleasing.

Rus climbed on top of him, straddling him then leaning down and pressing their mouths together. The kiss was rough, their teeth clacking together almost painfully. Cash clawed at Rus’s back and Rus grunted softly, squeezing his shoulders to keep him down. Beside them, Edge watched attentively. “Be gentle, Rus,” he said.

“oh please, he’s fucked twisted, he doesn’t need gentle.” Rus kissed Cash’s neck, grinding his hips into him. “form a cock for me, darling,” he purred. “you know what that is, i hope?” Cash pulled back and glared, pointing at Rus’s chest. Narrowing his sockets, Rus groped his pelvis hard, making Cash grunt. “yes, you’re very clever. but i don’t need your brains, i need your dick. c’mon.”

Glaring to ensure he wasn’t doing so gladly, Cash let his magic congeal then settle into the desired shape. Rus tilted his head with a smile, palming Cash through his pants. “hm. feels nice.” He spoke with unfitting derisiveness, as if the fact bothered him.

Edge leaned over, reaching between Rus and Cash. “You’re right,” he purred, slipping a hand beneath Cash’s waistband to stroke him. “It feels exquisite.”

Rus smacked his hand away, to the frustration of both Edge and Cash. “hands to yourself, edgelord. or, on yourself.”

“You know, you’re being very greedy. But fine.” He reached into his own pants and palmed the glow at his pelvis. Cash watched eagerly, his mouth saturating with magic.

“eyes on me, smoked salmon,” Rus said, turning Cash’s face back to him. “i want you to watch me now.” Cash narrowed his sockets as Rus crouched down, pulling Cash’s pants down his femurs. He palmed his cock, running his thumb over the tip. Then, shooting Cash a smirk, he ducked and swallowed him all at once.

Cash gasped and clutched the sheets, whining in the back of his throat as Rus bobbed his head. He looked at Edge, who was surveying the scene with a heated expression. He’d unzipped his pants, and was stroking his cock slowly. He met Cash’s eye, then leaned in and kissed him deeply. Cash moaned into his mouth as Rus deepthroated him, pleasure rushing through him. Whether it was the demon projections or the sluttubus was actually That Good, he couldn’t be certain. He could barely separate the bliss of Rus’s mouth around his cock from the comforting sensation of Edge cupping his face with both hands as he kissed him.

He whined unhappily when Rus pulled off his cock and stole Edge from him, kissing him hard. Edge nipped at Rus’s neck as he drew back to kiss Cash again, and—oh, Cash could taste his own magic in Rus’s mouth, salt, mingled with Rus’s sweetness. Rus’s tail curled around Cash’s ankle as he shimmied out of his pants, kicking them onto the floor. His cunt was glistening, the same soft colour of the magic that touched his cheeks.

Cash’s mouth grew slick. He reached out but Rus pinned both his wrists to the bed. Growling softly, he pushed up against Rus’s hold. “stay down and take it,” Rus hissed, lowering his hips.

“Sweetheart,” Edge said gently. “Let him prep you—or me, if you don’t want him doing it.” Rus was shaking his head.

“no, i want to feel this tomorrow.”

That stirred something inside Cash. A bloom of yearning in the pit of his soul, and he bucked his hips into Rus, making a soft sound of frustration. He longed to hear the demon’s screams—of pleasure or pain, he wasn’t fussy.

Rus sank down slowly, taking in the head of Cash’s cock. He whimpered, and a purr rumbled through Cash’s chest. He tugged his wrists free of Rus’s hold and grabbed hold of his hips, dragging him further down and bucking into him. His cock sank deep and a Rus gasped in pained surprise. “ah—ah, fuck!” He slapped away Cash’s hands and leaned down to kiss his jaw. “my pace,” he breathed. “hands to yourself or you can ride your own dick.” He rocked his hips slowly as he spoke, his breaths growing heavy. This close, Cash could feel them against his neck. Rus’s eyes travelled to Edge, who was pumping his cock leisurely. “enjoying the show, precious?”

“It’s riveting,” Edge said huskily. “Why not take him a little harder? I know you can.” Rus’s eye-lights gleamed. He sat up to kiss Edge, long and deep as he rode Cash faster, bouncing himself in his lap. A whimper caught in Cash’s throat. Rus was clenching around him; all tight warmth that made heat rush through his body. His climax was building unbelievably quickly—undoubtedly an effect of the projected magic that warmed the air.

Edge and Rus’s kiss grew heated, Edge trailing his tongue down Rus’s jaw and neck, their hands scrambling across each other’s bodies. Growling softly, Cash dragged Rus away and pulled him down, attacking his neck. Rus moaned, sinking all the way down on Cash’s cock and holding himself there. “that’s it, love—” He gasped as Cash’s teeth grazed his vertebrae. “oh, that feels so good, oh—fuck, cash!” He cried out as Cash sunk his teeth in, spilling marrow onto the collar of his shirt. Cash purred and licked at the wound, thrusting into Rus, chasing his own pleasure.

Mouth locked over Rus’s neck, he glanced at Edge, and smiled. The vampire’s gaze was fixed on Rus’s neck, and he was pumping his cock with vigour. Cash let Rus go and lay back down, smirking at Edge. Swallowing, Edge sat up and knelt behind Rus, pulling him back against his chest. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he breathed, running a finger over the wound at his neck. Rus leaned back into him, eyes shut, mouth half open. “And you’re taking him so well, hmm.” Edge licked the marrow away from Rus’s neck, eyes falling closed. Kissing Rus’s jaw lightly, he whispered something Cash couldn’t hear.

Rus slowed to a stop, fully seated in Cash’s lap. He looked at Cash, eye-lights hazy, then reached under his shirt. At the centre of his chest, gold glowed through the white fabric. Inhaling, he drew out his soul.

Cash stared at it. Golden and bright and beautiful, and _oh,_ how he wanted to hold it. Unwittingly, he reached for it, but Edge caught his wrist. He levelled him with a stare Cash could only describe as territorial. “You’ll have your turn,” he growled, a tame warning, but a warning nonetheless. Cash let his hand drop, though his fingers itched for the organ, and its pure, clean light.

Edge cupped his hands around it and sunk his teeth into it, groaning as magic gushed from it, hot and bright. Rus moaned quietly, leaning on Cash’s shoulders as he rode him. Cash panted, clinging to his hips. He was close now, _so close—_

“Hold it.” Cash’s eyes widened as Edge offered him Rus’s dripping soul. He all but snatched it from him, bright magic spilling into his hands. He licked it away, and it tasted just as it looked—hot and burning sweet. “How does he taste?” Edge asked, his voice guttural. “Look at him, sweetheart,” he said, stroking Rus’s jaw. “Oh, he’s enjoying you.”

“mm, fuck cash, y’re makin’ me feel so fuckin’ nice,” Rus slurred, as Cash stroked the supple surface of his soul. “precious…” He turned to Edge. “i’m so close, lemme have yours. please.”

Cash watched eagerly as Edge drew out his soul and pressed it into Rus’s hands. He made a soft sound of yearning, reaching for it. Rus smiled and held it to his mouth, letting him taste. Cash licked the surface and Edge groaned deeply. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he breathed, leaning into Rus as he jerked himself. “You’re going to make me come.” Cash lapped at the magic greedily. It was cooler than Rus’s, and sharper, tingling pleasantly against his tongue.

Rus slipped a hand beneath Cash’s shirt, settling at the centre of his ribcage, searching. At once, Cash recoiled, hissing. Rus froze and looked him in the eye, and for a horrifying moment, Cash feared he wouldn’t stop. But then he withdrew his hand and leaned down to kiss Cash instead, carefully taking the two souls from him. “that’s okay, sweetheart,” he said with uncanny gentleness. “let’s get you off, okay?” Relieved, but still shaken, Cash tentatively returned his kiss.

Rus moaned softly against his mouth as Edge guided his movements, bouncing him in Cash’s lap. Cash’s climax was building again, more rapidly this time. He dug his fingers into Rus’s back, holding him against his chest as he thrust into him. “Oh, you’re close, aren’t you?” Edge said breathlessly. “Let us see you come for us.” He pressed his mouth to Rus’s jaw. “You want it inside you, don’t you, love?” he murmured, nibbling. “You want to feel him filling you.” Rus nodded fervently, whining, and that was enough. Groaning, Cash came hard, spilling his magic deep inside Rus.

Rus kissed him hard before sitting up and twisting around so that Edge could pull him into his lap. “you too,” he panted. “c’mon, precious, give it to me.” He settled onto Edge’s cock, Cash’s magic spilling down his femurs.

“Ah—oh fuck, that feels good, Rus, I can feel his…” Edge wrapped his arms around Rus, bouncing him slowly in his lap. He gasped, burying his face in his neck. “I’m going to come—fuck, oh, Rus, _fuck._ ”

“that’s it, precious, that’s it, right there—ah, edge…”

Cash couldn’t tear his gaze away. Edge and Rus clung to each other as they came. Kissing Rus lightly, Edge pressed his face against his neck, smoothing his tongue over the wounds Cash had left. Magic settled heavily in Cash’s mandible and he swallowed it.

Still catching his breath, Rus slid off Edge and lay down beside Cash. He eyed him, smirking. “enjoy yourself then, shark bait?” Cash glared and Rus grinned, glancing at the mess of magic on his pelvis and femurs. “definitely felt like it—oh, precious, come on, lie down with us.” Edge was already up, pulling his pants back on and buttoning his shirt.

“I need to do some cleaning before Twist and Pup get back,” he said stiffly. “You could help, you know.”

“can’t. just got thoroughly fucked and i need time to recover. come on, love, you’ve got to let the magic settle. and it’s fishie’s first sex—” Cash smacked him on the arm “—you need to let him know he’s… appreciated.” He cleared his throat, tucking himself against Cash’s side. Cash eyed him dubiously, but didn’t pull away.

Sighing, Edge rolled his eyes, and reluctantly climbed into the bed next to Cash. “I’ll have you know, I’m only doing this for Cash. You are a spoilt brat, and haven’t earned cuddling rights.”

Rus scoffed. “and the shark has? his bedside manner is worse than twist’s. doubly so.”

Edge exhaled and drew Cash against him. “He’s been on better behaviour than you have tonight.” Cash preened, sending Rus a smug smile, and earning himself a rude gesture in return. Still, Rus shuffled up against him beneath the covers, resting his head on Cash’s chest.

“if you bite me again,” he murmured, “i’ll bite your dick.” Cash weighed up the situation, then nibbled Rus’s jaw. It got him a soft laugh, and he purred. Behind him he felt the brush of Edge’s wings, closing around the three of them. At his feet, Rus’s tail wound tightly around his ankle.

Going to sleep in a bed felt strange—between a vampire and a demon no less. He remained cautious, keeping his eyes open for as long as he could, studying the demon as he slept. But with his gentle breaths against Cash’s chest, and the calm warmth he emitted, it was very easy for Cash to forget that he was supposed to hate him.


	6. Day 12 - Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical wounds are temporary, and easy to deal with. Twist knows this well. It's the hidden ones that scar more deeply. His lovers' pasts have scarred them, and that pains Twist. He'll do anything he can to assure them they're safe and loved, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Sorry it's a bit late. I've had fun writing for a few different Papcest ships for a change. ^_^
> 
> Warnings: Non-graphic injury, broken ribs, anxiety, gross eating (raw chicken), implied eating disorder, slightly NSFW, hurt/comfort and fluff.

“that hurt?”

Twist suppressed a wince as Rus dabbed the cool balm onto his injured ribs. “Nope. Not even a little. Not with hands ‘s delicate as yers.” Rus smiled and rolled his eyes. He reached into the box of seldom-used medical supplies, pulling out a roll of bandage.

Across the room, Edge was cradling Pup while he whimpered. “i-i’m so-rry,” he sobbed, clinging to Edge tightly. “it wasn’t—i didn’t m-mean to—”

“Aw, c’mon Puppy,” Twist said, grinning. “T’s barely a scratch.” His words were belied by a sharp wince as Rus began wrapping his ribs with the bandages.

“sorry,” Rus mumbled, grimacing. Marrow was already soaking through the cloth. Twist caught Pup eyeing it with growing panic. “we’ll have to change them soon,” Rus said. “but shouldn’t take too long to heal.”

Nodding, Twist turned his body from side to side, testing his movement. The wound ached deeply, but he forced a grin for Pup’s sake. “See, Puppy? Doc says I’m on the mend! Nothin’ ta worry about.” Pup clung to Edge as he stared at Twist, his chin quivering. He was still covered in dirt and blood, wrapped in nothing but a towel. “Edge, how ‘bout ya take ‘im upstairs fer a nice hot bath?” He smiled at Pup. “That sound nice?”

Pup swallowed and looked at Edge, who stroked his back softly. “I think there’s some bubble bath left over,” he said. “And I’ll make you something to eat. How does that sound?”

Pup glanced at Twist, then back at Edge. “but i-i should stay…”

“I’ll join you,” Edge purred, nuzzling into Pup’s jaw and squeezing his hands. Exhaling shakily, Pup conceded, nodding. He squeaked when Edge lifted him into his arms, but held onto him as he carried him upstairs.

Twist watched them go, letting out a breath. “How long since he last fed?” he asked Rus. Edge’s stiff attempt at control hadn’t slipped his notice when he’d walked into the house bleeding magic and marrow onto the carpet.

“a few days,” Rus said, frowning. “he was doing fine, but then… well, you two were gone for a while…”

Twist nodded, grimacing. He hated being away so long. Being back felt like being soaked in warm water. The moment he and Pup had stepped back into the house, he’d yearned to settle down into bed with his lovers, just so he could hold them again. “We’ll get somethin’ inta him—or someone.” He gave Rus a pointed look, and Rus smiled.

“guess i’d better go tell them to make room in that bath for a third.” He kissed Twist, his tail flicking around his ankle. “it’s good to have you back, love.”

Twist purred, holding onto Rus just a second longer before he pulled away. “Save space fer me, sweetheart.” He eyed the top of the stairs, a smile forming. “I’ll be up in a minute.” He squeezed Rus’s coccyx and watched him ascend the stairs. He passed Cash at the top. The eyed each other, but nothing more. Now  _ that  _ was fascinating. “You c’n come ‘n sit with me, y’know,” Twist called up to Cash. “No need ta lurk.”

Cash stalked over and dropped onto the couch beside Twist. He eyed his injuries with raised brows. Grinning, Twist said, “Yer lookin’ pretty, darlin’.” Cash scowled, but a tinge of purple touched his cheeks. Twist glanced at the jewels around his wrists, magic warming in his pelvis. “Those mine?” Cash pulled his hand to his chest, glaring, and Twist lifted his hands. “Hey, I don’ mind. Help yerself ta my treasure anytime, sweetheart.” He leaned in, purring, but Cash pulled away.

He looked at Twist’s injured ribs, reaching for the marrow soaked bandages with tentative fingers. Twist winced, trying not to pull away. “Yeah, Pup did a bit’ve a number on me—not on purpose,” he added, upon seeing Cash’s expression. Cash narrowed his sockets, then signed the word for intercourse. Twist chuckled. “Should I be so lucky. Nah, Pup just has a hard time controllin’ his wolf. Sometimes.” He dropped his gaze. It wasn’t Pup’s fault. He was just afraid.  _~~ It was someone’s fault someone had hurt him made him like this broken him— ~~ _

“So what’ve ya been up to?” Twist grinned when Cash avoided his gaze. “Anythin’ interestin’? Edge ‘n Rus treatin’ ya well?” Cash scowled, his cheekbones glowing. He stood up and shoved Twist, making him hiss with pain. “Aw, c’mon, sweetheart!” Twist called as he stalked down the passage. Clinging to his ribcage, he scurried after him. “Talk to me, how was it? They treat ya good? Ya gonna let me join ya nex’ time?”

Turning around frustratedly, Cash signed the words ‘salt bath’ and ‘goodbye’. Twist followed him, grinning. “Why not use the one upstairs? ‘S a lot bigger.” Cash levelled him with a glare, which Twist returned with a grin. “Yer part a’ the family now. Officially. That means ya gotta share baths.” Cash narrowed his sockets, then prodded a finger between Twist’s ribs, making him double over, winded. “Ngh—alright, alright, I hear ya. Ya wan’ somethin’ ta eat, at least?” Cash stopped, considering, then lifted his chin and indicated for Twist to lead the way.

Twist rummaged through the fridge, scowling when he realised Edge had cleared it out. His secret stash was gone. Edge had taken out some chicken for tomorrow’s dinner… he’d probably have a fit if Twist ate it. He looked at Cash, who was peering eagerly over his shoulder. “What ya want, love?” Cash looked at the chicken, his eyes glistening, and Twist laughed softly. “Well, if yer willin’ ta risk Edge’s wrath, then so am I.” 

He took a piece of raw chicken out of the container and nibbled on it. Cash made a grab for it but Twist yanked it away. “Hey! I’ll leave ya sum.” Cash glared at him, growling, and Twist sighed, taking a bite before tossing Cash the chicken. He sat on the floor and tore into it. “Now don’ take any more, or Edge is gonna cook you instead.” He ignored Twist, nibbling into the meat. Smiling, Twist crouched and kissed the top of his skull. He brushed his fingers over Cash’s jaw, then up his damaged cheekbone.

Cash flinched and growled at him in quiet warning, turning the immobile side of his face away. Twist drew his hand back, touching Cash’s shoulder. “‘S alright, sweetheart, didn’t mean ta alarm ya.” Cash watched him with wary eyes, still nibbling on the chicken. “Sure ya won’t join us?” Twist asked. Cash narrowed his socket, then ducked his head, shaking it. “Alright. If ya change yer mind, ya know where ta find us.”

Upstairs, Twist knocked on the bathroom door. “Room in there fer one more?” He opened it slowly. The scene that greeted him made his mouth water. Edge, Rus and Pup were all squished together in the bathtub. Edge was leaning back into Rus’s lap, cradling Pup’s soul. In front of him, Pup squirmed and whined, clinging to the edges of the tub. There were trickled bite marks down his neck and collarbone.

Rus glanced up at Twist. “here to join us or just to watch?”

Always an impossible decision. Twist knelt beside the tub, running his fingers through the warm water. It was tinged purple. “Hmm, feelin’ better, precious?” The question was directed at Edge, but he didn’t acknowledge it, focusing instead on Pup’s soul.

Rus leaned against the back of Edge’s neck and purred. “he feels very nice to me.” Twist glanced down, warming. Beneath the water, Rus’s fingers were inside Edge. Swallowing a mouthful of magic, Twist looked at Pup.

“An’ what about you, Puppy?” Pup gave him a dazed look, his eye-lights soft and hazy. Twist cupped the back of his neck and leaned in to kiss him. “Good boy.” Pup moaned quietly into his mouth as Edge lapped at his soul.

Edge’s eyes were shut. He exhaled as he released Pup’s soul, licking magic from the corners of his mouth. There was a warm glow to his bones. Leaning back into Rus, he sighed, purring softly. “I know you’ve been eating the chicken, Twist,” he murmured sleepily.

Laughing quietly, Twist shook his head. “Now what gave ya that idea, precious?”

“I took it out for you, idiot, you don’t have to lie to me.”

“Hah.” Twist reached into the bath and squeezed Edge’s hand. “Love ya, sweetheart.” Edge hummed in quiet acknowledgement, tucking himself comfortably against Rus. Rus nuzzled into his neck, nibbling gently.

Exhaling deeply, Pup slid deeper into the tub, contented. He eyed Twist’s ribs and swallowed. “Aw, I’m doin’ alright, Puppy, really. Startin’ ta feel better already.” He took Pup’s hand beneath the water, stroking his fingers. “An’ what about you? How’re ya feelin’?” Pup eyed Edge and Rus, then nodded silently. “Good,” Twist said, leaning in and resting his forehead against Pup’s.

This wasn’t the first time Twist had been injured, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It didn’t bother him. Physical wounds were fleeting. Most of them anyway. 

It was the unseen wounds that bled longest. It had been years, but Pup was still terrified of his wolf. Centuries, and Edge had difficulty feeding. Even Rus had days where he didn’t hide the scars left by his captors as well as he’d have liked. 

~~ If Twist could go back and enact his revenge (again), he would, tenfold, he hated the monsters that had hurt his lovers, his most treasured possessions, he hated them almost as much as he hated seeing his boys in pain— ~~

His train of thought was interrupted by the creak of the bathroom door. He looked up and smiled, reaching for Cash as he settled quietly on the floor next to him. Cash ignored him and looked at Pup, eyes searching. Sleepily, Pup lifted his hand and closed his fingers around Cash’s. A deep purr rumbled in Twist’s chest and leaned over the edge of the tub, breathing a little more heat into the water.

He’d like to stay here. Just a while longer.


End file.
